Flōs
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: setangkai hadiah perpisahan dari tuhan untuk kita. [ending wave - #WordsFor U] dari fanfiksi berjudul 'Day Without God' oleh galaskies-dancer


_No profit gained from this fanwork, I own nothing_

 _please read starting wave #WordsForU from galaskies-dancer's "day without god" first  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Waktu membeku saat kau memulai cerita.

Narasi panjang yang melenakan, lebih mengherankan daripada sederetan bintang-bintang yang berjalan; menjauh; mendekat; menguping; asal-mula mereka bertebaran. Pendaran cahayanya menyinari wajahmu sekaligus sebuah entitas kudus. Benda bulat campuran warna hijau, biru, kuning itu meliuk-liuk bergradasi. Berdenyut-denyut seperti detak jantung.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya aku selalu terbius oleh ceritamu, sejak malam itu.

Kau bawa bumi di dalam matamu. Menarikku kedalam medan gravitasinya. Aku tak sanggup mengelak sebab mau ditaruh mana kaki ini berpijak? Mengikuti orbit adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan.

Kau bilang tuhan sudah berusaha semampunya waktu itu. Tuhan diprotes, digugat, dihina. Bahkan spanduk-spanduknya terpampang sampai dunia maya. Namun, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Gelombang energi negatif itu begitu besar untuk dilawan. Seperti ombak ketika pasang pada malam kesekian, menyerpih karang jadi butiran.

Memang butuh waktu beribu-ribu hari untuk memastikan kebenaran, merangkum berbagai pemikiran. Butuh berkali-kali helaan napas untuk bisa bertahan sampai hari ini. Saat akhirnya tuhan lengser dan menyerahkan bumi. Pada individu-individu untuk menentukan; memilih; mengukur udara mereka sendiri. Dalam realita ini mereka bisa bernapas semaunya. Tapi, tunggu. Aku menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah. Udara menipis. Tak satu pun uap-uap tersisa. Mungkinkah telah habis terhirup peradaban sebelumnya?

Peradaban baru tanpa kaki yang memijak bumi. Tanpa ada negasi akan realita kita. Sebab kita adalah awal mulanya.

"Aku mengantuk, Sasuke." Pandangan mataku agak memburam. Ceritamu masih panjang. Kepalaku telah kautarik rebah. Mimpi-mimpi menjelma menjadi galaksi semesta.

Di antara sentuhan aku tahu Sasuke, Tuhan masih ada dan belum akan membiarkan diri kita berkalang tanah.

Aku terbangun beralaskan ranjang. Langit-langit kamar terlihat familiar. Jendela terbuka menampakkan tirai hujan yang dingin. Melodinya tak mampu menghalau kegaduhan di luar. Kakiku turun melangkah hati-hati ke dapur kemudian.

Suamiku biasa menerima tamu kapanpun mengingat statusnya. Malam, siang, sore, pagi, tak jadi soal. Aku mengintip melalui birai pintu. Lalu meraih cangkir-cangkir, teh hijau, dan memisahkan dua di antaranya untuk sang tamu, sahabat suamiku.

"Silakan Sasuke- _kun_."

Mata hitam jelaga milikmu membuatku tertegun.

.

.

.

.

Adakalanya aku berpikir tentang masa lalu. Masa-masa ketika kita diliputi ingin tahu. Bila bertanya hanya menghasilkan hardikan, maka bertualang mungkin jawaban. Anak-anak tidak mengenal ketakutan. Sekadar untuk membayar rasa penasaran. _Curiosity kills the cat_ , mereka bilang. Dan di sinilah aku merenung di kebun menatap bunga-bungaan dan perdu hasil buah karya.

Bunga-bunga itu baru tiba pekan lalu. Kau membawanya.

Sebatang perdu berayun-ayun menggoyangkan kuncup lonceng warna-warni. Kilau kelopaknya seolah debu-debu peri, memesonakan mata.

Tuhan memang menciptakan kita beserta seluruh semesta. Termasuk takdir yang mungkin tak bisa kita setir. Termasuk dia yang mungkin luput memperhatikan perasaan-perasaan yang tersembunyi pada makhluknya. Harapan seorang lelaki mengabur dan tak terkabul. Lalu menguap dan menempel pada benda-benda tak bersuara.

Kuletakkan di dada. Merasai debaran samar yang semakin menipis. Mendengar bisikan bunga-bunga yang membawa lara dan pertanda.

Aku tahu malam itu matamu tak lagi berdetak.

Oleh sebab kebohongan yang terus menerus mereka jejalkan. Namun mereka bilang inilah yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan. Dunia ini memang tak adil, bukan?

Aku tahu, bahkan tuhan pun mungkin tak tahu. Waktu tak mau berkompromi. Pada kakakmu, pada kak Neji, pada orang-orang yang mati dalam perang. Lambat laun mati setelah digerus oleh kejamnya dunia. Tapi apa yang bisa diterima, sebanyak apapun yang kita pinta?

Aku memetik beberapa tangkai bunga-bunga lonceng. Vas kaca bening akan menjadi rumah barunya.

Biarlah tuhan menetapkan rencana pada salah satu ciptaannya. Salah satu obat mujarab telah diberi akan mengobati dunia. Aku telah mengonsumsinya belakangan ini sambil menikmati hari-hari.

Beberapa langkah aku berbalik menuju rumah. Mataku memburam, tetapi tidak mengantuk. Perutku melilit, tetapi tidak lapar. Aku membungkuk, melipat kaki.

Tidak ada kegaduhan berarti tengah malam.

Jengkerik tetap berderik.

Tak seorang pun terusik.

Seorang perempuan terbaring khidmat di kebun sendirian.

Meringkuk memeluk bunga-bunga.

Raganya sudah kadaluarsa.

Menanggalkan napasnya dalam kedamaian.

.

.

.

.

Dedaunan gugur di penghujung musim semi mengering bertumpukan. Deretan manusia mengular dari sebuah rumah menarik kaki-kaki laki-laki yang baru saja tiba dari dinas itu. Tergesa ia menuju sumber keramaian. Sampai di sana, tatapannya berubah nanar. Lidahnya terkelu.

Laki-laki itu kau.

Kau telah bercita-cita. Aku yang bermimpi.

Tentang semesta dan galaksi-galaksi. Semesta yang tidak sanggup bersekongkol untuk mewujudkan mimpimu. Bintang masih terbit dari timur. Bumi masih berada di bawah kaki. Tuhan masih ada. Ia masih membuat rencana-rencana. Kisah-kisah kita, kisah-kisah anak-anak kita.

Semesta selalu berhiaskan tanya.

Rindu terserak basah,

Cinta merekah tumpah-tumpah,

Dendam berbuah tawa,

Sesal jadi luka parut yang tak pernah hilang,

air mata pelengkap lingkaran setan.

Indera tak pernah tidur.

Di ujung bumi, waktu membeku. Mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Gerimis berhiaskan petir.

Orang-orang menepi berpayung apa saja. Potret anak perempuan duplikat wanita berambut ungu berjalan sendu. Ia membawa bunga lonceng biru. Ia menoleh menatap dirimu dengan mata serupa matamu dulu. Binarnya mengandung bara. Bara itu terluka, siap menyalakan api.

"Kau telah membunuh ibu!"

Sebilah kunai merah terbenam di dadamu.[]

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan tambahan:**

Flōs (terj. Latin): bunga

Foxglove: ( _Digitalis L._ ) tumbuhan berbunga yang mengandung digitoxin, obat untuk penyakit jantung sekaligus racun yang fatal apabila dikonsumsi. Berbentuk seperti lonceng kecil-kecil.

* * *

 **A/N—** Sepertinya tidak perlu alasan yang mungkin akan panjang kenapa saya telat mempublikasi fanfiksi ini, semoga hanya sebaris kata maaf dapat diterima terutama saya ucapkan dengan tulus kepada Gina Atreya, penyelenggara event yang ketje ini (jangan kapok ya mengadakan event ini lagi ;;_;;); lalu pada galaskies-dancer, penulis _starting wave #wordsforu_ (yang idenya brilian sekaligus menyesakkan). Mohon diterima _ending wave_ sederhana ini, semoga berkenan yaaa ;;_;; kalau ada kekurangan mohon koreksinya.

Dan untuk bersedia mampir membaca, terima kasih banyak. Kritik sarannya silakan _*bow*_


End file.
